


"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile"

by cxrose



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), humor?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrose/pseuds/cxrose
Summary: SLIGHT?? SPOILERS FOR TOWER OF NERO. Takes place during the road trip from New York to California mentioned in The Tower of Nero. Somewhere in rural Illinois.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: 100 ways to say i love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile"

**Author's Note:**

> The first in hopefully an installment of a multi-fandom/multi-ship story collection based off of the tumblr "100 ways to say I love you".

They had been driving for about a day and then some. They had left the Jackson apartment complex around 8am yesterday morning and drove all day until they had no choice but to stop at some roadside motel in the middle of nowhere, Ohio. They left that morning and had been driving since with the exception of a stop through an unmemorable Taco Bell. 

Grover sat in the back seat, trying to savor the last pieces of his cheese enchilada while he propped his hooves up on the middle console, eyes attracted to the countryside passing by. Percy was driving, one hand on the steering wheel and the other rested just in front of Grover’s hooves to hold Annabeth’s hand. He would draw circles absentmindedly over the back of her hand as his eyes were focused on the road ahead of them. The land around them seemed to just be copied and pasted and went on for miles. Annabeth sat next to him, her legs stretched out beneath the glove box while the hand not currently entangled with Percy’s held a book. When she had first pulled it out the previous day, the boys had groaned and told her that school work was not allowed on such an amazing road trip. She had argued back that she had to prepare as she was dual-enrolled at New Rome and UC Berkley. On the dashboard was an abandoned map covered in splotches of Taco Bell’s hot sauce and cinnamon from their Cinnabon Delights. When she noticed Percy’s eyes starting to glaze over, she would squeeze his hand just a little tighter to bring his attention back to driving. 

Annabeth looked up from her page as if she expected to be out of the country by now. She turned the page and spared a glance at her boyfriend. Last night had been difficult. He woke up multiple times throughout the night due to dreams of screams and darkness. The dark circles under his eyes were a bit more clear under Illinois' sun streaming through the windshield. 

“Hey,” she whispered, “are you good?”

He glanced over at her and squeezed her hand. “I’m great, just admiring the rolling fields. I think I saw a tree or two a little ways back! Progress baby, progress.”

“I think the midwest is playing tricks on you.” Grover chimed in from the backseat. “I haven’t seen a tree for a solid 20 minutes.”

“No!” Percy exclaimed, shocked.

Annabeth smiled but set down her book to turn her torso towards her boyfriend. “You didn’t sleep well last night. You should take a nap.”

“Well Chase, while I would love to have a quick shut-eye right now, I think that you and Grover wouldn’t appreciate it very much if I were to swerve into a ditch.”

“Okay smartass. **Just pull over. Let me drive for a while**.” 

“Uh, Annabeth. You can’t drive.” Grover sat forward, inserting his face between the duo’s seats. 

“That’s not true! I can so drive.”

“It’d be so much safer if I drove, and I don’t even have feet.”

“Ok look, there’re no cars around and there isn’t a city for at least 2 hours. I can handle it. Now just pull over and let me drive.”

Percy glanced at Grover who had just sighed and made himself comfortable in his seat. “Ok,” he agreed, “but wake me up when we get close to a more populated area. This is our only mode of transport to California.” He turned on the hazards lights and pulled to the side of the road, getting out and switching sides with Annabeth.

After a few minutes of readjusting the seats, because “Gods Percy, what are you, a giant?” and “Jeez, nobody should have this little amount of legroom”, the trio turned back onto the road and continued onwards. 

Every now and then for the next 2 or so hours, Annabeth would spare a glance at her boyfriend who was fast asleep, drooling slightly onto his own shoulder, and back at Grover who had also decided to take a nap so he wouldn’t feel tempted to jump out of the car at the first sign of danger. 

She smiled, thinking of 5 years ago when she and Percy were just small twelve-year-olds, scared but determined to complete their quest and almost complete strangers. Look at how far they’ve come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I didn't really proof read this before I posted it. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
